Tasty Tour Saga
Tasty Tour Saga is the fourth and last fan game created by Hyper Mystery. It was released on September 22nd, 2015. New things *Order levels with 3+ orders and blockers orders! *Jelly Fishes and Coconut Wheels can be created! *A new candy: Cross Candy! *The Magic Purple Jelly Candy! *Waffle levels and Fudge levels! *Sour Waffle! *New Candy Flows! *Cupcakes and doughnuts! *Honey until 6 layers! *Fish levels! *Levels with Boss Mode! *Defeat the Jelly Queen! *New variations of Sugar Crush! Candy Colors *'8-colour levels:' *'7-colour levels:' (Dark Purple is excluded) *'6-colour levels:' (Dark Purple and Blue are excluded) *'5-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Blue and Purple are excluded) *'4-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Blue, Purple and Orange are excluded) *'3-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Blue, Purple, Orange and Green are excluded) *'2-colour levels:' (Dark Purple, Blue, Purple, Orange, Green and Red are excluded) Special Candies *Striped Candy: Create a match of four candies in a row. *Wrapped Candy: Create a match of five candies in L or + shape. *Cross Candy: Create a match of five candies in T shape. *Jelly Fish: Create a match of four candies in a 2x2 square. *Coconut Wheel: Create a match of five candies in 2x2 shape. *Colour Bomb: Create a match of five candies in a row. *Coloring Candy: Create a match of six candies in a T shape. Level Types NOTE: This fanon not have timed levels. There are currently 200 levels in Tasty Tour Saga. Five level types exist in the game: Order levels To complete order levels, the player has to collect a certain amount of candies or blockers within a certain number of moves. When all orders are collected, Sugar Crush is activated - the remaining moves left will become striped candies on the board and will be activated. Order levels are the most common level type, with 54 total appearances. Every episode has had at least five order levels. Episodes contain anywhere from five to nine order levels. The typical episode has between five and seven order levels. Tasty Tower have most order levels are 9. Waffle levels To complete waffle levels, the player has to remove all the waffle on the board within a certain number of moves. When all waffles are removed, Sugar Crush is activated - 3 jelly fishes per remaining move will swim onto the screen and eat random candies. Waffle levels are the second most common level type, with 45 levels. There are about 4 to 7 waffle levels in each episode. The episode with the most waffle levels is Caramel Carousel, with 8. Ingredients levels To complete ingredients levels, the player has to bring all the ingredients down within a certain number of moves. When all ingredients are bring down, Sugar Crush is activated - a wrapped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the wrapped candies activate themselves. Ingredients levels are the third most common level type, with 33 total appearances currently. Earlier episodes, before the introduction of fudge levels, contain five or six. After Mousse Museum, there are 2 to 4 ingredients levels per episode. The episode with most ingredients levels are Luscious Loch and Wild Windmills with 6. Fudge levels To complete fudge levels, the player has to spread fudge everywhere within a certain number of moves. When all fudge are spread, Sugar Crush is activated - a coconut wheel is made for every move remaining and will be activated. Fudge levels are the second least common level type, with 17 total appearances. There are between 2 to 4 fudge levels per episode. The episode with the most fudge levels is Mousse Museum, with 10. Waffle Boss levels New level type coming soon! Fudge Boss levels New level type coming soon! Episodes Tour 1: *Tasty Tower (London, England) **Order levels, waffle levels and Order Boss levels **Regular orders, all candies orders, single waffle, teleporters *Luscious Loch (Loch Ness, Highland, Scotland) **Donut, Donut orders, Cow, Milk orders **Fruits, double waffle *Frosty Fjord (Bergen, Norway) **1/2-layered Chocolate **Chocolate orders *Caramel Carousel (Stockholm, Sweden) **Licorice Lock, Special candy orders Tour 2: *Wild Windmills (Netherlands) **3-layered Chocolate, Teleporters *Mousse Museum (The Louvre Museum, Paris, France) **Fudge levels, Candy Flow *Crazy Coast (The English Channel) **Jam, Jam order, Locked donut *Bubblegum Bone Bawn (Dublin, Ireland) **4/5-layered Chocolate Tour 3: *Sugarcube Sund (Scoresby Sund, Greenland) **Licorice swirl, licorice swirl orders, Locked special candies *Reveler Rivers (Mackenzie River, Canada) **Sour waffle, new teleporters, locked fruit and locked jam *Magic Mounts (Mount Robson, British Columbia, Canada) **Waffle Boss and Fudge Boss